Surprised Kitty Versus Nicky
by Samsara Dallire
Summary: Nicky's a tough guy! Everyone knows that! Or is he?


Surprised Kitty Versus Nicky

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I don't own the kitten from the You Tube video, although I would love to._

_This is based on the popular video "Surprised Kitty' found at .com/watch?v=0Bmhjf0rKe8&feature=related. I love putting Nick in weird situations._

Season: Ten

Henry sighed as he walked through the lab listening to the rustle from inside a box. He turned a corner and headed for the break room where Nick, Sara, Mandy and Wendy sat.

"Would you believe someone left this in front of our door!" he gently set the box on the table whereupon a tiny chorus of mews rang out.

"Oh woe!" Sara jumped up , opened the flaps and looked in. Nick and Mandy joined her and both women squealed with delight. Inside four little kitten stared up at them, eyes wide with fear. One was a black and white, one was an orange tabby, one was a brown tabby and the third was a almost all grey kitten with a white belly, white feet, and white nose.

"Kittens!" Wendy joined them, "Oh they are so cute!" She reached in a pulled a little brown tabby out. "Oh we must tell Hodges!"

Mandy giggled and pulled out a black and white, long-haired tuxedo kitten. "You look ready for the show darling." She held it to Nick who backed off with a disgusted look on his face.

"I hate cats!" Nick declared huffily, "They smell! They're mean! They never listen to you."

"Grump!" Sara held her orange kitten close to his face and made a cute voice, "Hi Nick, how are you?"

Nick snarled as the kitten hissed at him, "Get that away from me!" He walked out of the break room and back to a burnt car in the garage.

xxXXxx

Only one kitten remained by the time Nick strolled back into the break room. It was awaiting the local humane society to pick it up. Someone had left a bowl of water, some kibble from a shopping bag with Hodges' name written on it. Wendy had provided a small, plastic bin from Hodges' desk for use as a litter box, lined with paper shredded from Ecklie's latest memo about staff dating.

Nick made himself a coffee and pulled his lunch out of the fridge, a turkey breast on rye with chocolate pudding and an apple. He sat on the couch, grabbed a newspaper and began to read when he felt the stare .

Out of holes cut into the box by the dumper, Nick could see eyes on him. He held the newspaper up above his eyes until a sad mew caught his attention. The mewing continued, tugging at his crusty old heart strings. It went on and on.

Finally, Nick sighed and set the newspaper aside, stood up and walked over to the box. He pulled the flaps open and the kitten popped up and mewed cheerfully at him. It was the grey and white one.

"Let me guess?" Nick asked as he lifted the little warm body up, "You want some turkey?" The kitten stared at him sadly, reminding him of Puss N Boots from Shrek 2, and he grumbled, "Fine."

He carried the little furball over to the couch, slumped down and laid some turkey on a napkin.

Like a hungry lion, the kitten devoured the savoury turkey slice. As Nick took a bite of his apple, he felt warmth on his lap. The kitten had crawled on his lap and was curled onto his back.

Okay, now this was too much cuteness for him. Nick knew cats don't like to be tickled so he reached down and started tickling to put him a bad mood so he could be left alone.

"Coochy, coochy, coochy, COO!" Nick squeaked in a mouse-like voice as he spread his fingers like fans and hoped this was scare off the critter.

Instead, the critter spread both paws and foot out with a 'bring it on' look. A challenge. A duel.

"Okay, you got it" Nick knew this kitten was no match for his tough guy persona and reached down once again and cooed, "Coochy, coochy, coochy coochy COO!" with both fingers. He repeated the action, the kitten bit his fingers and kicked playfully at them.

The kitten repeated the spread paws and feet with mouth slightly open in attack mode.

"Coochy, coochy, coochy, coochy COO!" fingers spread out, paws and feet spread out.

Still in his squeaky voice, Nick chuckled, "Oh you look like a little monkey!" and continued until he heard someone clearing their voice.

He turned around, gasped and flushed with pure embarrassment.

There stood Greg, Langston, Catherine, Sara, Brass, Wendy, Hodges, Henry and Mandy all trying to stifle laughter. Hands clasped over mouths in failed attempts. Sara turned around and walked off roaring while Greg started to mimic Nick's 'coochy coo."

Hodges finally broke the oh so awkward moment by saying, "I'm going to take this one."

Nick looked down and back at Hodges, "Don't you have one already." He held the kitten close to him like a child refusing to give up a cherished toy and scowled at the lab tech.

"Yes." Hodges folded his arms, ever so amused, "Do you want that one?"

Nick glanced at the kitten who wore a triumphant look knowing full he'd wiggled his way into the Lone Star's heart, and declared, "Yeah, I do actually."

"Okay then." Hodges turned to look at the rest of the lab and said, "Guess they all got a home."

They stared at him incredulously and he turned back and said, "If you'll excuse us, we're busy." And proceeded to play their Coochy, Coochy, Coochy Coo! Game.

The end! Copyright SM


End file.
